Pieves and I
by Kirity-Kitty
Summary: This is an assignment my english teacher assigned for us after showing us an episode of Twilight Zone. My friends said that they liked and i like seeing what other people have to say about it so here it is. One-shot.


This was an English assignment. It was supposed to be a first person dialoge thingie. Anyway, my firneds liked it and I think it might be fun to post it, so here it be. Enjoy.

* * *

I looked up at the tree. The wind blew rustling the leaves. I had never expected to hold such an interesting conversation there. Before I get too far ahead off myself, I should start from the beginning. I remember it clearly.

--

It was a normal summer morning. The wind was stronger than usual and the branches of trees rocked back and forth lulling me to sleep. I had an argument with my mother and stormed out of the house. I ran to a nearby park and climbed up a huge evergreen tree. I sat on a thick branch about fifteen off the ground.

A noise startled me and I almost fell out of the tree. I'm surprised I didn't notice sooner. A boy that looked my age was making his way up the tree. He scrambled to a branch next to me and sat down.

"Hello," he said.

I nodded at him and returned to my nap.

"Aren't you a rude girl?"

"Stranger danger," I replied in an irritated tone. I was already in a bad mood and he wasn't making it any better.

"How about I tell you my name? Then I won't be a stranger."

"Do whatever you want."

"My name's Pieves. What's yours?"

"Amanda."

"Amanda, I have a few questions for you."

"Shoot."

"I don't want to shoot you. I just have a few questions."

I chuckled, figuring that he was trying to make a joke.

"How do you feel about aliens coming to Earth?"

"Depends on why they are here," I said dully.

"Like for a vacation," he suggested.

"That would be okay for me. It's just like going to another country."

"Do you want to visit another planet?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?!"

"There is still so much I haven't seen here," I said happily.

"I see. What if aliens came to take over?"  
My smile faded away and I looked down. "I would probably fight. I would rather not have that happen. I would also hope that if aliens visit us, they do it secretly."

"Why is that?"  
"There are a lot of people in this world that fight. If one species fights amongst itself, what will stop them from fighting against another?"

"What do you mean?"

"The human species is selfish and afraid of anything different. We are born here, we fight here, and we die here. There have been many wars, wars are still going on and I'm one-hundred percent sure more wars will come. They all start for childish reasons. Even when we are young we fight. She hit me, I hit her back, they did this, they did that. It's actually really annoying. I know that if certain types of people were told that aliens came to Earth, all hell would break loose."

"I see. Is your family like that?"

"I don't think so. I can't speak fro them, but I wouldn't mind. My mom and dad are always working so I don't get to see them often."

"What do they do?"

"They work for Costco. What about yours?"

"My dad is a pilot. It's just me and him though. We've been to a lot of different places. So far, this place is my favorite. It's peaceful, but not oo quiet."

"Sometimes it gets boring though."

"I think that's why me and my pop travel so much. He gets bored easily."

"Where are you from?"

"Huh?"

"Where were you born?"

"Uh…I doubt you know about it."

"Try me."

"I don't know exactly where, but I can show you tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. It's a lot easier to find at night. It's pretty too."

"Really? That's interesting."

"Yep. Why don't you meet me back here after sunset?"

"Sounds like fun."

That night my father had a heart attack and was sent to the hospital. I went to the hospital with my mom. We stayed there halfway through the night, when the doctors came out and told us that he would be fine. It was a cold and silent drive home. Neither of us spoke. When we arrived back at my house I remembered I had to go see Pieves.

I sprinted to the park after telling my mom I had something urgent to take care of. I saw Pieves sitting by the tree waiting for me. "Pieves," I shouted.

"Amanda! I thought you weren't going to come."

"I said I would, didn't I?"

Pieves nodded. He stood in front of me silently for a moment then looked up. He lifted his hand into the air and after closing one eye, pointed to a blue star in the northern sky.

I followed his look and saw the star. I smiled. "It's beautiful."

"It's called Ornithischia."

"That's a cool name."

"Do you want to come see it?"

"I can't go now. My father just had a heart attack and I have to take care of my mother."

"I see. Then one day I will take you there."

"That sounds nice."

--

Every day since then I have been to visit that tree just after sunset and find the star. It's been two years since then. I've graduated from high school and started working at Costco with my parents. My dad is all better and has been on a low fat dies ever since his heart attack. Every so often he goes to the doctor and gets a perfect clean bill of health.

I still go see the tree. Tonight I'm going to see the tree just before sunset. I'm going to have a mini-picnic dinner.

I layed my sandwich and drink out on the blanket. I finished everything before the sun set and when it did what a sight. Ornithischia was closer than it had ever been before. "I hope you are doing well Pieves," I said aloud.

"Well, I would be doing better if I had a good friend with me," a boy said.

I turned to look where the voice had come from and tackled the boy. "Pieves! You came back!"

"I said I would, didn't I?"

THE END


End file.
